Ghosts of Tommorrow
by Enchanted Sunrise
Summary: Jumping between two killing curses was probably the stupidest thing Draco Malfoy had ever done. The results are unexpected. He finds himself seven years in the past with the chance to stop Voldemort from coming back. Is the new Draco strong enough? DHr HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful world (including Draco Malfoy) belong to JK Rowling etc. They are not mine. I am merely play in her world.

A/N: I would appreciate any comments on this, but please don't flame. A huge thank you to my wonderful Beta, Aerin Alanna, from Perfect Imagination for all her help with this story.

Chapter 1- Going Back

"Down!" Potter screamed, throwing himself across me. I'd been warned of his stupid 'saving people thing', but I'd never believed he'd do something so idiotic. I rolled out from beneath him and assessed the damage. He'd been hit by a well-placed Body-Bind.

"_Finite Incantatem_," he was lucky whoever was shooting saw me, not him. If they'd known Harry Potter was there he'd have been facing a bright green light and a quick death.

"Thanks," I pulled him to his feet and we carried on, running to the opposite side of the battle where the self-proclaimed Ruler of the Wizarding World was lounging in the middle of the battle. Dodging a barrage of curses we finally made it to the Dark Lord. I threw down the vial that contained the smoke-screen potion. The Death Eaters wouldn't fire for fear of hitting their master. When I turned back Potter's face was contorted into a mask of hatred. The Dark Lord had killed almost everyone he loved.

"Voldemort," I flinched out of instinct as Potter took up a duelling stance. "Let's end this." Voldemort rose from his stone throne almost lazily, his wand in hand.

"So quick to want to die, Harry," Voldemort smiled, so very sure of his victory. The red-eyed freak was a disgrace to wizardkind. I watched him closely, ignoring the sounds of the battle raging around me. The Order of the Phoenix was dealing with the Death Eaters. I was just there to get Harry through to Voldemort. My job was done.

"Who says I will fall?" Ooh, Potter was getting cocky. Whoever taught him to raise his eyebrow like that should be given a reward, it annoyed Voldemort no end. I watched on as Potter bowed. The idiot. He'd forgotten the golden rule; never give a Slytherin an opportunity. Especially if the Slytherin happens to be the current Dark Lord and heir to the Founder himself.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Potter straightened, but it was too late. He was going to die. He needed to survive. My feet finished the thought for me. I found myself between Voldemort and Potter. I hadn't heard Potter shout the Killing Curse, but he had. They hit at the same time. Excruciating pain. Everywhere. All I wanted was it gone. Taken back. To make it so this pain had never happened.

Then it was gone.

XXX

"Draco?" Someone was shaking my shoulder. Apparently they hadn't realised that I'd just been hit with two Killing Curses. "Draco?" I sat straight up and looked around. Last thing I could remember I'd caught Potter's 'saving people' thing and jumped between him and the Dark Lord. I must be dead. Curious. I didn't expect to get into Heaven, but I also didn't think Hell would be the Hogwarts Express.

"Draco, I was so scared!" Someone flung themselves at me and I went down under a rather forceful embrace. The weight and the black hair meant it was Pansy. Now it felt like Hell, after all.

"Air!" I gasped, trying to push Pansy off as delicately as possible. The pain may have gone, but I was feeling really sick. I heard someone chuckle in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, squinting up at the figure. I felt cold as it dawned on me who I was addressing.

"Professor Lupin?" My heart started racing. I looked around into the faces of the people who had once been my friends. They were years younger than when I'd last seen them. "Someone get me a mirror!" I demanded. The response was immediate. Man, I'd missed the power to do that. I took the one nearest me and stared into the face of my thirteen year old self. To the best of my knowledge I was twenty-one. This made sense if I was in Hell, of course I'd end up trapped in my 'awkward stage' when my limbs had grown a little too fast for my weight to keep up with. I looked like a stick.

"What year is it?" Lupin frowned.

"I think you should come with me, Mr…"

"Malfoy, of course," I snarled. "Answer me."

"It's 1993," came a voice from the corner. Blaise had always been able to keep his head. There was only one reasonable explanation; somehow I'd gone back seven years. My breathing got harder as I fought down panic. Malfoys don't panic. _I _don't panic. I'd seen and done and seen too much not to be able to cope with this. Taking some deep gulps of air, I forced myself to be as calm as possible. I had Lupin worried, though. The werewolf kneeled in front of me, checking my eyes and casting a couple of diagnostic spells.

"What happened?" He asked. I don't think he was expecting the chaos of talking that ensued. Slytherins always have to have their own say.

"Quiet!" I roared. I was relying on instinct, now. "Blaise, answer."

"You don't remember, Mr Malfoy?" Lupin was quick.

"I am probably not the best person to explain the course of events," I said, never one to admit a weakness.

"A Dementor came to check the compartment and when it left, Draco was unconscious. He slid to the floor when the train started moving again," Blaise replied for me.

"Did he hit his head?"

"Perhaps," he didn't believe it. He was covering for me, probably making sure that I didn't get asked too many questions about the fact I didn't know the year. I was impressed. It was very clever of him to get the unofficial leader of Slytherin on his side before the start of the year. Taking a packet of chocolate out of his coat, the werewolf broke off a piece of chocolate and gave it to me. I ignored it. I was still feeling nauseous.

"I have not been well," I said, by way of explanation. "It would be better if I was just able to be quiet for a few moments." The werewolf tried to insist that I eat, but I waved him away and moved back off the filthy floor. Shuddering, I grabbed a wand and muttered "_Scourgify_". I felt better immediately and settled back into the seat I had apparently fallen from. The werewolf looked disgruntled, but only performed one more diagnostic spell.

"You don't have concussion, Mr Malfoy, but I want you to report to the Hospital Wing when we get to Hogwarts," It's a reasonable request, so I nodded regally, and closed my eyes as if I was going to sleep. I needed to decide what to do- if only it had been Potter that this had happened to! He's used to dealing with just about anything. What was I thinking jumping between two Killing Curses? Such a Gryffindorish thing to do.

I heard the door shut and was suddenly aware that I was left in a room with a group of people I'd betrayed in the future. Bugger. I was stuck in the past without a clue how I got there. If I told anybody they'd think I'd lost it. I'd have a comfortable bed in St Mungo's Psychiatric Ward. I would have to act as normally as possible. Now I just had to remember how to be my thirteen-year-old self. The train shuddered to a halt, and I climbed straight out and into one of the carriages, flagged by Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom still seemed to be processing the idea that I was ill. I was surprised how long it took them, though I did acknowledge the fact that they had about as great a brain capacity as the average newt. Between them, that is.

We reached the castle in due time, and I looked over at Potter and shuddered, something had already changed; right now I should be making fun of his fainting fit. McGonagall appeared around the corner. She called Potter, Granger and me away from the surprised crowd. We were led to the Deputy Head's office, much to the shock of Weasley, who was looking as if his world had ended. I fought back a snicker. That look was why he made such a good target; it was a perfect blend of shock and terror. McGonagall motioned for us to sit. "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill, Malfoy, Potter." I nodded, slowly. There was a soft knock at the door and Madam Pomfrey tottered in. At this Potter went a becoming shade of red. I shook my head and regretted it immediately, as another wave of nausea came over me. Potter was checked first, befitting his status as the Most-Important-Person-In-The-World. He was given the all clear, and she turned her attentions on me.

"I haven't been feeling well for a while," I lied. No way was anyone going to think I had Potter's pathetic reaction to Dementors. I glanced at Potter and Granger out of the corner of my eye: both looked extremely satisfied. For a moment I felt a pang of sadness at the friendships I'd left behind. Forcing this not to show on my face, I turned to the Nurse. At least _she_ looked worried.

"Have you been to see a Healer?"

"No."

"Mr Malfoy, I would like for a full Healer to examine you…"

"Impossible," Of course I couldn't say _why _it was impossible. Imagine their faces if I told them I'd gone back eight years in time. They'd think I was mad until they figured out I wasn't lying… then the Ministry would question me. I struggled to remember who the current Minister was- Fudge, I think. Which would mean that any information I had would go straight to the Death Eaters.

"Apparently you didn't know what year it was," the Nurse said.

"A momentary confusion. It was nothing. Honestly, I just need a rest," I gave them my most charming smile. Madam Pomfrey looked a little surprised, but mostly flattered.

"Very well, Mr Malfoy. I won't ask you to come with me as long as you promise to come to me if you fell ill or confused," She tried to be stern, but I nodded so solemnly that I heard her chuckle under her breath, much to the disgust of the three Gryffindors. I ignored their jealousy and turned to the Deputy Head.

"I would just like to go to my dorm, if that's alright, Professor?" Professor McGonagall glanced at her colleague and nodded. I raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"You are free to leave, Mr Malfoy," 'Free to leave'—if I didn't get out soon she'd probably chuck me out.

"I need the password." Thank goodness looks can't kill. It was a reasonable request, I tell you, but I had three Gryffindors glaring at me like I was the lowest of the low. Bah. Idiots.

I found myself in the dungeons faster than I thought possible. I got into bed and lay awake thinking. I was tempted to panic, but if I did that I didn't have a hope. I had no clue how I'd got into the past and no desire to leave it; there was nothing left in that other future for me. Most of the people I'd cared about were dead or worse. Only, if I was in the past I was going to have to choose sides again, wasn't I? Either I was going to spend my life grovelling in front of old Snake Face or I was going to betray them all again. I shuddered out of a mixture of fear and revulsion. My father would hunt me down and kill me if I did that. Literally. I didn't want to follow the Dark Lord, but I couldn't afford not to- I was stuck between Light and Dark. Which meant that when people started fighting, I'd be stuck in the middle of it. I worked fast, thinking over my every course of action. By the time the rest of Slytherin arrived I had a Plan. I couldn't afford to choose a side. I had to make sure that Voldemort wasn't brought back. I needed to stop the person who brought him back- and it would be a pleasure to bring down the boasting little rodent. He'd told all the Death Eaters about how he'd hidden with the Weasleys and found a time to free Voldemort. Stupid rat. Peter Pettigrew would be delivered to the Headmaster's Desk the next day. If I could find him. Which shouldn't be too hard with my genius.

XXX

I woke early the next morning and remembered two things; I was in the past and I was currently planning on being Neutral. It was a good thing that I had calming potions in my bag, because when the first thought hit me I needed them. Badly. Unable to get back to sleep, I showered and dressed before anyone else was awake. I needed to have a plan. Oh, I had a Plan- a big overall view of what I needed to do, but now I needed a plan to get Pettigrew away from Weasley. I know he left the rat in his dorm rooms during the day; I just had to get into the Gryffindor Common Room, get the rat, stun him and hand him over to the Headmaster. Not a hard day's work, really.

Heading to the Great Hall, I helped myself to a mug of tea. I needed the caffeine desperately. I spent the next half an hour planning how to find a way to get into the Gryffindor Common Room. What I wouldn't have given for Potter's invisibility cloak then!

I didn't notice when students started piling in around me, and ignored Theodore Nott as he did a spirited impression of Potter fainting when a Dementor came. If I remembered rightly, last time around I'd put on a far better performance; at least I'd gotten some laughs. I did pay attention when Potter's crew filed in and began their breakfast. Most of Gryffindor was already downstairs, but I needed one to forget something. Taking the initiative, I walked past them and muttered a spell, tearing Longbottom's bag. Nobody saw where it came from and I carried on walking in the general direction of Gryffindor Tower. Darting into an alcove I performed the Disillusionment Charm on myself and waited. Sure enough, Longbottom ran past me. I followed him silently, being careful to keep to the shadows. After a while, he stopped in front of the portrait of a fat woman and said "Fortuna Major!" far too loudly. He obviously didn't have a cunning bone in his body. Part one of my plan had gone well.

Feeling smug, I checked the timetable someone had handed me; and started towards the Arithmancy rooms. I was going to get better grades than Granger this time around, even if it killed me.

My day went better than it had the first time around. Arithmancy was easy and I actually bothered to listen to the half-giant and instead of insulting the Hippogriff I was unfailingly polite. By the end of the lesson, the huge lump of a beast would have eaten out of my hand if I'd let it. The huge man actually looked moved to tears by the success of his first lesson.

As I started walking towards the castle I felt a hand on my arm; "Are you alright, Draco?" Pansy asked as a group of Slytherins surrounded me with concerned looks on their faces. I'd really scared them when I'd collapsed. Pulling myself up to my fullest height, I put on my best smirk.

"Of course I'm all right, Pansy, stop worrying. I'm not dying, just feeling under the weather." I glanced over at Potter and Granger, who were looking at me strangely. It was like they all expected me to keel over at any minute. "Of course, if anyone thinks I look ill, I'm willing to see who wins in a duel," I grinned my challenge around in a huge show of self-assurance. They needed to believe I was the same old Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy I had hated for years. I looked at Potter, but he didn't even look tempted by my challenge. Pity. The next thing I knew Pansy was clinging to my arm, and muttering about how I was her 'brave little soldier'. I pulled away, disgusted, and increased my pace, now truly thankful for the length of my limbs.

"Draco, I can't keep up!" Pansy called up to me. I looked back to see her walking as fast as her feet would take her.

"That was the point," I muttered under my breath, increasing my speed. I wanted to get to the Great Hall quickly and get my meal over before the Gryffindors were there. This evening, I was going to take my chances and break into their Common Room. The longer I let Pettigrew stay in there, the greater the chance he'd slip away- and the greater the chance they'd change their password. I left most of the school eating and wandered out, as if I didn't have a care in the world. Nobody followed as I walked up to Gryffindor Tower and nobody noticed as I told a rather startled Fat Lady the password. She eyed me suspiciously, but let me in. Ignoring my better judgement, I scrambled through the hole in the wall and into a mass of red and gold. For a moment I thought I had come across a murder scene. Then I realised that the Gryffindors _chose_ to decorate the room this way. I shook my head; their lack of taste was beyond me.

The room was large, built for comfort rather than class. There were two sets of stairs leading off in opposite directions. Now I just had to figure out where the Third Year Dormitories were. I headed left and ran up the first couple of steps, only to have them collapse under me. I slid down and landed in an ungraceful heap. Taking option number two seemed like the only way to regain my dignity at this point, so I headed upwards until I found a door that had a helpful little sign saying it was the room I was looking for. Opening the door I shouted: "_Accio_ Peter Pettigrew." A small furry object flew into my hands. I added "_Stupefy_!" and "_Morbilicorpus_!" for good measure. Now, the rat was now stunned and tied up. Stage two of my plan was completed.

Stage Three was harder. I had to get into Hogwarts' Inner Sanctum undetected, which meant waiting until a teacher went to the Headmaster's Office and creeping in after them. I Disillusioned myself and waited. Only nobody came. It was almost curfew and I was about to give up when the Leader of the Light ambled towards his office. I had begun to suspect that there was a party going on in the teacher's lounge, with much booze and stupid drunken party games. Scary where your imagination can take you if you let it. Dumbledore walked straight past me and I forced myself to ignore the guilt that I was feeling. I'd done many terrible things in the future, but my part in Dumbledore's death was probably the worst. I heard him say the password and the Gargoyle sprung aside. I crept in and waited to slip into his office. The Headmaster walked to the back on the room and began running a finger over the covers of the books he kept shelved there. I crept forward and placed the rat on the table, undoing the Disillusionment Charm on him and putting a note by his side, which read:

'This is Peter Pettigrew in Animagus form. Do not let him get away. He is proof that Sirius Black is innocent. Question him with reliable witnesses present. '

I waited as Dumbledore sat down heavily in his huge seat and looked at the rat, eyebrows drawn together thoughtfully. He picked up a strange instrument, which looked like it might be a spell detector, and waved it around. It gave a couple of chimes and the Headmaster raised his bushy eyebrows and looked straight at me, his bright blue eyes piercing. Bloody Legilimens. Always think they know everything. He knew I was there, could probably see through the charm I'd put on myself.

After a moment, he picked up the note and read it, slowly turning an unbecoming shade of grey. Folding it carefully with his wrinkled hands, he said to the room in general; "I would like to thank whoever did this. You have undone a great injustice. If you ever needed help, I am sure Sirius Black or I would be willing to help you after you performed such a wonderful service." I fought down a twinge of pride. The Headmaster pocketed the rat and walked to his fireplace, throwing some Floo powder in and shouted; "Ministry of Magic!" I walked out of the door. It was somebody else's problem, now.


	2. Chapter 2: Repercussions

AN: I want to apologise for the delay after the first chapter, there were various computer issues that needed resolving before I could get this posted. Thanks to the people who reviewed- you rock! Also, tons of thanks to my ever-patient Beta, Aerin Alanna

Chapter 2- Repercussions

I should have gone straight back to the Slytherin dormitories. I didn't. I didn't want responsibility for what happened, but the thought that someone's fate was being decided because of what _I'd_ done was unsettling. I wandered down the corridor, instinctively flitting between shadows and listening for teachers. What I really wanted was to go for a walk outside, which wouldn't have been a problem except for the presence of the Dementors. I had never managed the Patronus Charm successfully- apparently my good memories weren't good enough. If someone like Potter could conjure a Patronus at thirteen, surely I, a Pureblood who could trace his ancestry back hundreds of years, had a chance. When had the world got full of ridiculously powerful half bloods, anyway? Meh. If I stayed close enough to the castle it shouldn't be a problem.

Heading down a corridor, I slipped into one of the passages I'd found about through various, usually accidental means during my _other _years at Hogwarts. Thankfully they weren't being watched yet. I headed down the passage, having to stoop slightly as the ceiling got lower. Finally, I reached the point where the passage came out in a small door, which was well concealed from the outside by a thick curtain of ivy, and stepped out into the warm night air. Taking a deep breath I looked up at the skies, smiling as I recited the constellations I recognised. Professor Sinistra would be pleased at my skill tomorrow. Stargazing became a real pastime for me during the war, when I'd often have to guard a place during the night. Or wait for the enemy. Whoever my enemy happened to be that day.

I wasn't so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the faint sound of someone creeping up behind me. Spinning on my heel I grabbed for my wand and adopted a fighting stance. There, in front of me was a very bedraggled looking Sirius Black. I started in surprise; he looked like he'd been wrestling a Mountain Troll. "Black," my voice was shaking with more genuine fear than I would ever admit to. His eyes narrowed, as he looked me up and down, apparently ignoring the fact that I had a wand in his face.

"You look like Lucius Malfoy," he stated. His face remained eerily calm, like he wasn't quite sane.

"I'm his son. My mother was born Narcissa Black, your cousin, remember?" He gave me a look like I was stupid.

"Of course I remember," he sneered. "Azkaban may have taken everything else away from me, but it didn't take my sanity." He turned his eyes towards Hogwarts. "I need to get in the castle," he murmured to himself. After a moment he fixed his unnerving eyes on me. "And you're going to help me." I raised my wand and moved back out of arms' reach.

"No, I'm not," I sneered, trying to remain calm.

"You have to help me." He sounded dangerous. "He's in there with Harry."

"No, Black…" I was cut off as he leapt towards me, grabbing for my wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" I shouted. He threw himself left to dodge the spell. Rolling the opposite way, I put up the most powerful shield I could think of. With a shout of rage, he ran at it, but was flung backwards. "Black! Listen to me! Pettigrew's been caught! Dumbledore's taking him to the Ministry right now!" He stood slowly, looking at me and swaying slightly on his feet.

"They have Peter?"

"Yes, but nobody knows the truth right now. If someone sees you, you will get Kissed! You need to get out of here." His breath came out as a mist in the cold night air. I shuddered, wondering why it was so cold for a September night. My heart started pounding as the truth dawned; the Dementors were here. "They're here now! Follow me!" I turned towards the door I'd come from and started running. I was almost there when I looked over my shoulder. Black wasn't following me. Cursing him, Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World, I turned back and ran towards him. He looked like a haunted man. I could see the Dementors in the distance, now, and flashes of memories came back to me; my father screaming in pain, my mother beside him, a girl lying in Potter's arms, dying in front of our eyes, the pain of jumping between two Killing Curses. Shaking myself, I grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him towards the wall. We needed to get into the protection of Hogwarts' walls. "Black, we need to run! Black! Sirius!" He started back into the present and took in the situation.

"Oh, Merlin." He kept hold of my hand, but this time he was running so fast he was pulling me behind him. "Where to go, where to go."

"The wall over there, the secret passageway!" I pointed with my wand and tried to keep my balance. He headed down that way and smiled to himself as he pulled back the ivy. The Dementors seemed to be moving faster and faster. They were almost to us. I shoved Black in and dove in after him, slamming the door shut and casting a number of locking spells that no third year should ever know. When I turned back to my cousin, his eyes were wide. Actually he looked a little impressed.

"Nice to know they're teaching you that stuff so young, nowadays. I always had trouble keeping James out of my stuff in school," he said brightly. "I bet you never have that problem, Drake." It was a startling contrast to the person I'd seen before; he'd changed from the murderer he wasn't, to a chirpy thirty-something man.

"My name's Draco!" My reply was automatic. I wasn't feeling well. Dementors were on the other side of that door; there were waves of cold coming through even now. "For Merlin's sake, why did you come here? What did you think you could do? Nobody here knows you're innocent yet, you idiot! Pettigrew only went to the Ministry about an hour ago!" I swayed slightly on my feet as the nausea I'd been feeling earlier got worse.

"Are you alright?" Black sounded worried.

"I've been ill," I said through gritted teeth, leaning against the wall of the passage. He moved towards me and I flinched away. The man had been in Azkaban for twelve years, who knew how sane he really was? He moved away.

"I can't believe it-a good Malfoy!" He shook his head at me in wonder. "Who'd believe that Narcissa could have a son with morals?" He was laughing, but I wasn't. I was feeling cold with fear. If he told anyone what had happened I'd lose my parents. They hadn't been alive when I'd turned in the future. In fact, that was one of the main reasons I'd turned. Voldemort himself had been their murderer. I never thought I'd have anything in common with Potter. Voldemort had proved me wrong. But that hadn't happened yet and I didn't intend for it to happen this time around. For now, I didn't want to lose them.

"You can't tell anyone about this," I growled. "You owe me a life debt. I saved you from the Dementors. You will speak of this to nobody." Black's eyebrows rose.

"As you wish," he bowed slightly; a formal, pureblood acknowledgement of the debt he owed me. Amazing he remembered such things after Azkaban, really. Amazing I remembered them after years of war. Nodding, I moved away from the wall, only to stumble and double over as the nausea increased.

"I think you need to go to the Hospital Wing." Possibly the most intelligent thing he'd said all day. "I'll carry you."

"You'll do no such thing," I sniffed. "That would be beneath my dignity." Rolling his eyes, Black started moving to down the passageway. I started walking, but a moment later I was cursing my own stupidity. "Black, I…" I plunged forward. I have no idea if he managed to catch me in time or not.

"What the hell did you do to my Godson?" A voice invaded my sleep. I was lying somewhere comfortable.

"Nothing!" Black was defensive.

"You may hate me, but attacking him- that's low, even for you!" There was true hatred in that voice. "Did it making you feel big, hurting him, you murderer? I should take you to the Dementors right now you foul, evil little man." I opened my eyes slowly. Severus Snape had his wand pointed at Sirius Black. Severus' expression was murderous. "Wasn't it enough to make my life here hell? Did you have to go after the people I care about now, too?"

"Severus," I croaked. He didn't seem to notice. "Severus. Severus!" I was completely ignored again.

"I didn't touch him, Severus, I swear." Black sounded scared. I would be as well if I was in his shoes.

"You living, murdering son of a-" There was a burst of flames in the fireplace as someone came in from the Floo network

"Severus!" Another, more powerful, more authoritative voice said. I turned to see Albus Dumbledore, a fierce expression on his face. For the first time I had a glimpse of how truly powerful he was; it was terrifying. "What is going on here?" he demanded, giving the pair quelling looks, as if they were two misbehaving students rather than grown men. Black glanced between Dumbledore and me.

"I snuck into the castle, to get Pettigrew away from Harry. I had to get him away from Harry…" He trailed off for a moment, looking troubled.

"Mr Pettigrew has been found, tried and found guilty of your crimes, Mr Black," Dumbledore was reassuring.

"You mean I'm free?" He sounded disgustingly happy. Severus grunted, but didn't look too surprised. Apparently the news of Black's innocence had already circulated the staff of Hogwarts.

"Yes, Mr Black, you are free," Dumbledore said softly. Black looked like he couldn't believe his luck. Fortunately 'luck' and Draco Malfoy were very different things in his eyes; otherwise conclusions may have been leapt to that I would rather have avoided. "I have yet to receive a reasonable expectation as to why Mr Malfoy is in the hospital wing."

"I was out after curfew, sir." Black didn't seem ready to come down from Cloud Nine anytime soon. Sitting up, I kept my eyes on Dumbledore, but saw Severus spin dramatically to face me. His expression wasn't pretty; I was in for it when this was over. "I wasn't feeling well. I must have collapsed," I explained, keeping my eyes fixed on Dumbledore. If I kept this up I was going to win the 'Sneakiest Slytherin of the Year Award'. I looked up at Black, expectantly.

"Yes, and I found him." Black finally caught on to what I was doing. "I couldn't leave him there, I mean, he _is_ my cousin." Like that was going to cut it. Stupid Gryffindors. Too noble to lie properly, all of them. After glaring at Black for a moment, Severus moved to my side.

"How long have you been feeling so unwell?" There was no real answer to that. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey, who had been desperately trying to make her opinion known since I'd woken, was my saviour.

"That is enough! Mr Malfoy needs his rest. You will have to take your conversation elsewhere," she looked so fierce that they all jumped to obey her. Well, except Severus, who was in his least obliging mood.

"I'm staying here." He sat down in the uncomfortable wooden chair by my bed.

"Very well." Madam Pomfrey looked as if she wanted to box his ears, but kept her patience. "Mr Black, however pleased I may be with the knowledge of your innocence, I would far rather you celebrated somewhere other than in my ward." Black seemed too elated to be upset at this, though his eyes kept flicking to Severus with some concern. He looked like a puppy who'd been kicked accidentally and wasn't sure if another was coming.

"Well, Mr Black, since we've sorted that out, how about we take you to see Professor Lupin?" The puppy perked up at this. Dumbledore put a hand on his arm, and led him out of the room.

"Sleep now, Mr Malfoy," The Nurse started bustling around, ready to get me a Dreamless Sleep Potion or something. "Professor, my patient needs his sleep, so if you wish to remain here you may not disturb him," she ordered, walking up with the potion and tipping the vial to my lips.

"Yes, ma'am," Severus said, sheepishly. I almost laughed at this, but was stopped by the evil woman tipping the potions down my throat with no fear that she might choke me. Whatever happened to 'do no harm?'

I woke up with a pounding headache. Light had already filled the hospital wing, which meant it was late. I could hear soft snoring coming from my right hand side and looked down to see my Godfather sprawled rather ungracefully across the chair. "Severus," I said. He stirred but didn't wake. "Severus." This time I tried poking him to no effect. I tried to shake him a little, but he just swatted at me and returned to sleep.

"I am afraid that Severus is notoriously difficult to wake," Dumbledore appeared at the curtain. I glared at him. I had an image to maintain, after all. He chuckled, probably reading the surface thought. "I thought you might enjoy this, Mr Malfoy." He handed me a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline told me that:

"Sirius Black Innocent: Pettigrew the traitor!" and "Ministry in disgrace over lack of trial!" Oh Merlin, if this got the Minister deposed it could cause all sorts of problems. Fudge had sat in my father's pocket for years. Lucius wouldn't be happy to loose him and when my father wasn't happy he had a knack of making everyone else miserable, too.

"Draco?" Rather ironically, Severus had awoken when I least wanted him to and was looking up at me with some concern. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He gave me the _look_. The one that meant he thought I was being an idiot.

"I heard what happened on the train yesterday," he told me. I shifted uncomfortably. "How long have you been feeling unwell?" We were going to battle over this one, I could tell.

"Not long. Look, Severus, it's nothing. I don't want to see a Healer or anything," I sniffed. "Malfoys don't get ill." His expression softened.

"I see," he paused, as if trying to look through me. "Would you prefer that I write to your father about your sudden illness?" Oh bugger it! If my father found out or suspected what had happened I would be forced to tell him everything that happened. Whether I liked it or not. "Or would you like for me to organise a private Healer to give you a check up?" Sneaky, greasy, overprotective bat! I thought in his general direction. He was going for my 'Sneakiest Slytherin of the Year' award. I wasn't going to let him get away with it. An idea came to me.

"I will see your Healer if you wash your hair with Sandra Sheldrake's Super-Strong Flower Scented Shampoo." His eyebrows shot up in surprise. That 'Sneakiest Slytherin of the Year" award was mine for the taking. "Now Black knows you're my Godfather, I'm sure Potter will know soon enough and I do not want to be associated with someone with greasy hair." I gave him my haughtiest look. I had been on his campaign for years at this point, arguing that whatever the fumes from potions did to his hair didn't matter; personal hygiene is of the utmost importance.

"Deal." Severus went off in search of Madam Pomfrey and my Professors. He wasn't going to take the chance that I'd go back on my word. I was waiting for him to come back when someone wandered into the Hospital wing and looked around. I held my breath as I watched her, silhouetted against the curtain that surrounded my bed. What was she doing in here? I stayed silent, silently begging her not to notice me. I couldn't see her. Not yet. It was too weird. Apparently, she didn't hear my silent appeal, because a bushy head came around the curtain.

"Granger." My throat was tight and I sounded weird, even to myself. Looking me up and down, she frowned.

"You okay?" I looked away from her, unable to look at her now that she hated me again.

"I'm sure I'll survive." Actually, thinking about it, my survival was the _least _logical outcome of this situation. I'd been hit by two Killing Curses for Merlin's sake!

"Will you be in classes?" Too bloody curious for her own good, that one. Always wanted to know everything.

"Does it look like it?" I sneered, gesturing to the fact I was still in my pyjamas…come to think of it, how had I gotten into my pyjamas? This troubling thought was still occupying me when Granger spoke again.

"I suppose not. Do you want me to take notes for you? I'm fairly sure I'm taking the same classes as you." I met her gaze. There was no deception in her eyes; she just wanted to help someone who'd hated her for years. Strange Girl.

"That would be good." She nodded and flounced off to goodness knows where, passing Severus on her way out. Glaring at her, he walked to my bed.

"What was that all about?"

"I haven't a clue," I admitted. "Severus, something has been troubling me." He raised his eyebrows.

"Indeed? What, may I ask, is causing you such concern?"

"ow did I get changed last night?" The corners of his eyes flickered up into an unmistakable smile. "Severus, tell me," I growled. The smile got bigger.

"I am not at liberty to divulge Madame Pomfrey's secret methods." The smile had turned into a smirk. I fear my 'Sneakiest Slytherin' prize was going to have to go to my Godfather.

AN: Please review! Anyway... next chapter should be along faster.


End file.
